Ezyza Hyuga
by Abyssalwalker
Summary: You've heard of the Ten-Tails Sharingan, and Sasuke's Six-Paths Rinne-Sharingan. Now get ready for the new Byaku-Sharingan. Rated M for Violence, Blood & Gore, Language, and explicit scenes. NO YAOI. OCxAnko
1. Details

Hello! Abyssalwalker here!

Alright so I've just had this though recently, if the Sharingan and the Rinnegan can be combined, then so can the Sharingan and the Byakugan, right? Well, I know this is wrong, but it would make for an interesting story no? Anyway, I'm going to make an OC that has a combined Sharingan and Byakugan. How am I going to do this you ask? Well, when the Byakugan and the Sharingan are combined they, at least to me, can't get to the Mangekyou stage. Now I know what you're thinking, "That's Abyssal, without the Mangekyou stage how is the Sharingan any good, right?" Wrong, remember the 3 tomoe stage abilities? They can copy other jutsu, they can cast powerful genjutsus, they can perceive fast movements slower, and like the byakugan can see chakra through skin, and slightly through walls, are you guys seeing why this would rock yet? No? I shall further explain it.

Alright, next, let's take the Byakugan's abilities, similar to the Sharingan, it can also perceive fast movements slower than they actually are, they allow you to see near 360 degrees with a very small blind spot at above the first thoracic vertebra, the range however varies between users, and as previously stated they can see Chakra through the skin, and through walls, and other bodies of chakra, such as jutsu. Still not seeing how this would be awesome? Well, in my mind the abilities these two doujutsu have in common, stack. Which means they can perceive fast movements even slower, can see chakra even better through walls and other bodies of chakra and at a greater distance. Now what really puts this doujutsu together is the Hyuuga's unique fighting style, the Gentle Fist. If you can see fast movements very slowly, what's to stop you from dropping an opponent essentially before they can make any actual moves. Now do you guys see what I'm saying? Of course, it's no Rinne-Sharingan, but is definitely no slouch. I was thinking a cool combined look would be the normal 3 tomoe sharingan eyes with the veins buldging

OC Description:

Name: Ezyza Hyuuga

Age: Age is the same as Neji's

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Eye Color: Pale like all Hyuuga's

Hair Color: Jet Black, Kiba's hairy style during chunnin exams b

Personality: Like Shino, quiet but not shy

Build: Slim but not overly toned

Abilities: A bit below Neji with the Gentle Fist, but the Byaku-Sharingan makes up for it and then some

Placement in beginning and end: He'll be around the same level as Sasuke the whole way through, sometimes getting better than him, sometimes Sasuke is better than him. (In my opinion Sasuke is slightly stronger than Naruto, until they Naruto gets the Kyuubi Chakra mode as Naruto has no way to counter Amaterasu until then as he can't move fast enough)


	2. Prologue: Birth of the Byaku-Sharingan

Ezyza Hyuga

Chapter 1

Hiashi Hyuga came into the Hokage's office as he was summoned by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "What is it you require of me lord Fourth?" Hiashi asks Minato, "Mikoto Uchiha gave birth to a baby tonight, a baby with pale Hyuga eyes. Do you have anything to say to this?" Minato replies, his eyes sharp. "Yes, Mikoto and I had an affair, it seems this child is a product of said affair." Hiashi responds quickly. "Huh, that is exactly what Mikoto told Fugaku and I. That, however is not what is important. Fugaku already refused to take in the child as a Uchiha, will you also refuse to take in the child, as a Hyuga?" Minato asks, slowly making his way over to Hiashi with a small bundle of covers. He holds the bundle out to Hiashi, who takes it and looks down to see a wide awake, silent baby staring at him with the Hyuga's trademark pale, pupil absent eyes. Hiashi's eyes softened as he stared back at the baby. Hiashi looked up at Minato, "No, this child is mine, I will raise him as such. I will require no assistance from the Uchiha or Mikoto, for they will not be allowed onto the compound to see him" he states, his eyes hardening once again. Minato's eyes widen, "What about the bi-…" he starts until Hiashi cuts him off "To hell with the Bird Seal." He finishes, and Minato's eyes widen even further. "I'm taking him home now" Hiashi says flipping around and heading towards the door. "Hiashi, be careful, no one knows what kind of doujutsu will from the offspring of a Hyuga and Uchiha." He proclaims aloud before Hiashi leaves the room.

Several Days Later

After explaining the Mikoto affair to his wife, Hiashi was quickly able to instate the baby into the Hyuga clan as Ezyza Hyuga. Hiashi is currently playing with Ezyza when the gates of the Hyuga compound burst pen to reveal an angry Fugaku and a somber Mikoto Uchiha. Before going to greet them he quickly hands Ezyza off to his wife "Go to the room, I'll deal with this" he orders, and she complies. After she leaves, Hiashi goes to greet his uninvited guests. "How may I help you two?" Hiashi asks after he gets outside and in front of the two Uchiha, getting straight to the point. "We're here for our son." Fugaku states, his eyes hardened. Hiashi in turn tilts his head in confusion "Itachi isn't here" he replies in a tone of mock confusion. Fugaku's hardened eyes, turned into those of pure anger. "Not Itachi, you fool, the bastard that was born a few days ago" he spews venomously at Hiashi, who subconsciously activated his Byakugan. "You've some nerve to waltz in here, unannounced might I add, and call _my_ son a bastard. After all you rejected him already." he replies steely, not giving Fugaku an inch of ground. "Now. You will leave, lest you need to be forced to" Hiashi states calmly.

Fugaku scoffs at Hiashi's words "Do you honestly think a lowly Hyuga can fight against an Uchiha such as myself?" he states getting into a fighting stance but before he can make a move he is surrounded by 3 more Hyuga. "Maybe not, but I think 4 _lowly Hyuga_ can" Hiashi replies with emphasis on the 'Lowly Hyuga' part. Fugaku's eyes widen as the four Hyuga get into the Eight Triagrams stance, Mikoto looks over at her husband "Just leave it Fugaku" she whispers to her husband squeezing his arm tightly. Fugaku grunts and whirls around, heading towards the exit. Hiashi and the other Hyuga relax before resuming a casual stance, "You are barred from entering the Hyuga complex again you two, if you do I have the Hokage's permission to deal with you as I please" Hiashi states before the two Uchiha exit.

Hiashi, who has entered his home again, hears his wife crying before rushing to her side in his and her room. "What's wrong my love?" he quickly asks his voice fraught with worry, she spins around with tears in her eyes, "I-I'm pregnant Hiashi…" she manages. He eyes quickly turn to that of confusion, "Why are you crying?" he asks getting closer to her, "The Bird Seal" she quickly replies. Hiashi shakes his head "The bird seal will not touch our children" he says firmly, after a few more minutes of sobbing she nods and embraces her husband. "Sorry about earlier, with the Uchiha" he says quietly into her ear. She looks up at him with stern eyes, "Sorry for what? They tried to take our son. You did what was write." She states as they slowly break apart, "Now come, we have a child to play with" she says smiling as she walks over to where their son was looking at them with his pale curious eyes silent as ever.

4 Years Later…

A 4-year-old Ezyza was on his way home from the playground, where he was playing with his friends. He was giggling and smiling, as happy as can be on this gloomy day. Thunder, and rain were heavy in the air, and they only seemed to get heavier as got closer to home. 'Honestly this is the most fun I've had since mama got sick…" he thought to himself as he got outside of the gates to the Hyuga complex. He opened the gates and walked in to his home to ask his dad if mom had gotten any better while he was away. He walked into his parent's quarters and there stood his father with tears streaming down his face as he stood above his wife and Ezyza's and Hinata's mother. "Papa? What's wrong?" He asks innocently as he nears his mother's bed to see her. Hiashi didn't say anything as he was grieving, when Ezyza got close enough he looked over to his father and instead he stopped at his mother's heartbeat monitor, and saw that had flatlined. It seemed like all his emotions fled, all except for one. Sadness. He immediately broke down, running over to his mother's body and hugging and squeezing her screaming for her to come back. Unbeknownst to either he or Hiashi, the veins connected to his eyes were bulging, signifying the activation of the Byakugan. When he opened his eyes to look at his father, his father gasped an quickly closed the gap between the two. He looked down into his son's eyes to see the 1-Tomoe stage of the Sharingan, signifying his sons Uchiha blood, however his father's loving gaze did not falter.

That night would go down as the night the Byaku-Sharingan was developed.


End file.
